buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic: Buddy Island, Chapter 5: The Mysterious Island
The sun shone on the wreckage of last night’s storm. Now, 27 forms lay on the shores of an island along with the wreckage of they’re lifeboats. Then, a scream broke through the silence, shocking almost everyone else awake. “Ruby! Ruby, calm down, what’s wrong?” Raphael asked, and the girl shook as she pointed to the blood on the sand, and everyone gasped, who’s was it? No one had been lying there, but there was a pretty nasty piece of broken wood sticking out of the ground. Being brave (or incredibly foolish), Drum moved the seaweed covering the base of the wood and sighed. “It’s just a fish, Ruby, can’t down, it’s ok.” He said, and she sighed, regaining her breath. Then, there was a groan. “This isn’t Beijing~” Berith muttered as he sat up, almost rubbing his eye with his hand covered in wet sand, if Abend hadn’t moved his hand away and nudged his face, as if telling him to stop. Then, upon realizing they’re situation, Sochiro began to freak out. “Oh no! OH NO! This can’t be happening! I promised Sanae I’d watch out and be careful, now were stranded out here!” He cried, and they turned to him, Sorin and Mordred being the closest to him, decided to calm him down for the sake of them all. “Dude, we’re gonna be fine!” Mordred said, trying to sound positive, which was clearly NOT his thing, as he sounded sarcastic and bored with his task even if he was really trying. Sochiro calmed down a little, and though his sort of panic attack was over, it made everyone realize that they were stranded in only Gaya knew where. Nanai stood up with Vion and looked around. Everyone was there, which was good, it was a miracle how they got to stay together in that storm, but it had happened and she was grateful. Jin noticed his friend scoping over the scene and decided to do the same, standing up and holding Bladewing in his arms, since he was still a little shaken from last night’s rather exciting events. “Where are we, anyways?” Jin asked, and Luna looked around. “Well, I can’t tell from here, but I think we’re on some sort of island. It’s only an estimate, but I think that’s the case.” She said, and Raphael looked around as well. “Oh no! All our supplies, they’re gone!” Baku yelled, and they noticed that, only a few people had backpacks, or even bags left on them. These people were Jin, Luna, Scarlet ad Raphael, along with Nanai, who had somehow managed to keep ahold of her satchel sling bag, where in she kept her most essential and important items. All of them were in sorry states, clothes ripped, hair mussed, some badly scratched or bruised, but they were all alive, and right now, that was all that mattered. “Alright, lets check what we’ve got.” Cyan suggested, and they nodded, taking everything that they had besides they’re decks and Core cases. There wasn’t much, but luckily, there were a few packs of preserved food, a few bottles of water, and of coarse, the radios of Luna and Raphael. “I have this, if it’ll help.” Cyan said, and emptied his pockets, and much to they’re surprise, he had the survival kits from the lifeboat he was in. “Mimic’s got the rest of it.” The child said, and his buddy produced the rest of the survival bags from the boat, having used his own body as a storage unit, which was more effective than one could have guessed. “This is great, thank you, Cyan.” Luna said, and the kid managed a smile. “Anything to help.” He said, and Luna smiled back. She couldn’t help but see the face of her younger brother when he was that age, smiling back at her, besides just Cyan. Distributing the resources to those who had bags, they worked at how they were supposed to get to civilization. “I propose we search, we might find that this is a habited island and we can get back to the main land from there, unless this IS the main land.” Haku asked, and they nodded. Moving as a group, they moved deeper into the island, going from the shore inland, and as they passed, they slowly began to climb uphill, onto the mountain on the landform they were on. “Uh, guys.” Arthur said, and they all turned to face him. He was standing near the rear, pointing down the slope they were on, and most gasped. They saw, from they’re vantage point, that it was an island with a mountain range, and they were near the top of one of the shorter mountains. “Oh. My. God.” Nanai said, and Vion blinked. “Wow, how could we have missed THAT?” He asked, and they shrugged. It was a beautiful valley, surrounded by mountains, like great walls protecting a sacred garden. There was a lake in he center, and from there, they saw no life, no civilization, nothing, just nature at it’s purest. Right now, there was only one thing for sure, this was going to be more thrilling, and a GREAT deal more stressful and dramatic than any competition. Aurhor's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 5! Ok, yeah, it's a little short and a little rushed, but i had to somehow explain it. See, i have the concept in my head, but it's not entirely clear to me how i'm going to explain it. Also, thanks to the setting and ituation, please don't get mad if your character almost looses they're marbles, this is an island and they might die, so, yeah, i think it's possible for them to loose it. So, if this goes down in quality, sorry. It's hard to think of a situation i've never been in, but i hope this is still ok. This is Ari, signing out. Ciaossu~! :) Category:Blog posts